The Odd Slave
by ODDLOVER1
Summary: Odd is a slave. Ulrich gets him for his B-Day. A relationship grows and blosoms. This IS YAOI PEOPLE! This means it is a GUYXGUY RELATIONSHIP! NO LIKEY NO READY! The couple is ODDXULRICH. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**What A Nice Guy**

Hey my name is Odd. I'm 14 years old and I'm at an auction. I'm not a bidder though. I'm the item or at least on of them. Hey my name is Odd, and I'm a slave.

"Here is a fine specimen. He is 14. Yes this is true," said the auctioneer, Jim. "He's a bit scrawny but strong!"

"I'M NOT SCRAWNY I'M SVELTE! AH!" he shouted as he got zapped.

"Shut up slave! Ok this one starts at the low price of just $500. Do we have any takers?" a rather tall strong man in a nice black suit with hazel hair raised his hand.

"$500"

"Oh! Mr. Stern. How nice of you to join us today. Planning on buying another slave today I see.

"Obviously."

"Well umm…" he cleared his throat. "Ah yes. On with the show then. Ok so 500 anymore than 500. 500 going once 50 going twice-

"600!" shouted a blonde.

"$1500!"

"1500 GOING ONCE… GOING TWICE… SOLD TO MR. STERN. PLEASE COME TO THE BACK AND PAY ME AFTER WORDS."

After the auction 

"Thank you so much for you generous donation to our foundation. Hope to see you again soon."

"Oh trust me generosity had nothing to do with it. My son saw this slave once on the streets and has been begging me to get him for him for the past month and I finally did it so he'd shut up about it. Now I must get going I also got him this as a gift." With that he took my collar and dragged me out of the clutches of my old master. Would this master be any better than him? I was pushed into a limo with unnecessary force. "At my sons request you are to wear these at all times unless ordered by him or myself directly," he said handing him a purple outfit. Not knowing what to expect I didn't say or do anything. Out of confusion and nothing better to do I started to examine what I had been given to wear. It appeared to be a jump suit of some kind. I just kept examining it detail by detail. That is until I got to the butt.

"Um… master? May I be permitted to ask something besides this?"

"Very well. What is it?"

"What is this?" I asked holding up a long purple rope like thing coming from the middle of the butt.

"Put on your outfit then ask againif you still nee an answer?" Fortunately I was able to get the bottom half on without exposing certain parts to certain people because of the loin cloth being the only thing I was wearing. I felt something fuzzy and hard in my outfit I reached in and took hold of it and pulled it out. As soon as I saw it I knew exactly what it was Coming from the glute of the out fit. A TAIL! No matter how much he didn't want to he put the rest of the cat outfit in. "we're here."

Inside 

"AWSOME! THANKS DAD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT HIM FOR ME!" said the adolescent boy. "Can he sleep in my room?"

"He can be any where and will do anything that you tell him to. He's yours to do as you wish."

"Awesome! (YAWN) Oh geese! I didn't realize what time it was. I'm tired. Come. Let's go to my room and get some shut eye you sexy cat slave."

I blushed. He grabbed me by the wrist and pretty much dragged me down the hall to his room. We entered the room and he finally released my wrist.

"Ok slave before I tell you my plans for the evening tell me your name." I knew this would happen. Why can't I get a master that DIDN'T just want me for my body! Just ONCE I'd like to be owned by someone who was decent and didn't do that kinda stuff. "Slave? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Odd master. My name is Odd." I wanted to scream out. I wanted shout, yell, cuss and swear but though I could think to myself, that was the only part of my brain I had made sure I kept alive and not just washed clean and reprogrammed to be a slave and no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to do the things I wanted.

"Odd huh… well isn't that a nice name. Well Odd do you have a last name just as nice as your first?"

"I suppose I do. Doesn't every body master?"

"Well I suppose you're right but that's not what I meant. What I meant was would you please tell me your last name?"

"Frankly master I wish I could." He looked baffled so I quickly decided to clarify before he decided to hurt me, just like the other ones did. They were all the same. This one would be no different, just a bit younger than usual. "What I mean is that I do not know what my last name is. I was taken from my family at a very young age and don't remember anything about my family."

"Oh… hummm..." he sighed. A couple minutes passed. Nothing was said, not even a sound was made. "Odd," he finally said to get my attention. "I have a few rules to set down before we do anything. OK?"

"Yes master. As you wish."

"OK. Rule numero uno: When we're alone you are free to do as you wish as long as you follow the few rules that I DO ask of you." WHAT! Was he serious! I couldn't believe it. Sure it wasn't freedom but it was the closest I'd ever been to it. "Rule two: when speaking to me ALWAYS look me directly in the eye. Rule three: never call me master when we're alone except if you want to. And finally last but not least rule four: when there is another person in our presence you must do only as you are told, speak only when spoken to, and never look any one in the eye or call them by name. That's all I ask from you. Got it?" he asked.

I looked up at him in disbelief. He practically gave me freedom around him and only asked me to do things a good friend would do when we were alone and act like a slave would when with others. "Got it. I do have a question though."

"What?"

"Why? Why are you letting me act like I'm a free man around you?"

"Because that's the way it should be. Now come here. I need you to do something NOW!" shucks I knew it was too good to be true. I went over and kneeled down. "What are you doing?!?" he exclaimed. Ok no I was confused.

"Um… isn't this what you need done?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Now come on. Stand up. Stand up now," he said while pulling me to my feet. "You've been a slave to long. You need to relax but first as my last command as your master, turn around." I did as he told me. I almost kneeled but stopped myself at the last second. He started to fiddle with my collar. "OK. I just have to undo this and… VWALA! Your collar is off and with it your only symbol of slavery. Never let my father make you wear this. If he does don't argue or fight with him. The best you'd be able to do against him is get yourself hurt. I want you to tell me the first chance you have so I can straighten things out, he wouldn't dare touch me."

"OK."

"Now as for tonight's plans as I hope you'd have guessed by now, are undetermined. Now I think we should fix that, don't you?"

"Sure I guess…" I said unsure what to do. I had never been given the choice of whether I wanted to do something or not. I had always just been told what to do but he was actually giving me a say in it. I wish more people could be like- like…? OH MY GOD! I didn't know his name! "Um…"

"What is it?"

"I know you do not wish me to call you master but you haven't told me your name."

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Hi. My name is Ulrich. Ulrich Stern. Nice to meet ya'," he said, extending his hand to me. I was unsure what to do. I mean I knew what you were supposed to do but as a slave I wasn't used to such gestures, or respect. It made me uncomfortable yet at the same time I felt a feeling unfamiliar to me. Was this what it felt to be cared for. Could I be feeling… love? No. It couldn't be. Slaves were not supposed to feel love for their masters. I just stared at the hand. "Well are you gonna shake my hand or just stand there staring at it all night?" I looked up but continued to stare, hoping to find an answer. "Look it's no big deal. If you don't wanna shake that's fine. When you shake some ones hand you are showing that you trust them. I understand why you don't want to shake. You have no reason to trust me. You've probably been through so much bad stuff you don't trust any one. I'm fine with that. Ill earn your trust even if it takes me the rest of my life." He was right about every thing he said. I didn't trust him and I don't trust anyone because I had been abused and broken. I didn't think I'd ever heal or get put back together but now this guy that I had just met is giving me hope. "I only have one last thing to say to you before I put my hand down. My hand will always be extended to you, maybe not physically but metaphorically and emotionally. When you finally trust me no matter when or where we are I want you to let me know immediately. OK?"

"OK…"

"Good," he looked over to the right. He was looking at the digital clock on his table stand. "Crap! It got late. I've gotta get some sleep for tomorrow," he said.

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Well for me it's school. For you it's your first day of work. Though I wouldn't call what you're going to be doing work. You'll probably just be bored all day. Oh by the way if you want to switch out of that uniform you can. I only wanted you to wear it so I knew it was really you and not just some kid my father caught sneaking through our yard or something. I mean I only saw you once for like 15 seconds which was just long enough for your master to mention you were a slave at which of his places he kept you and when he was going to be auctioning you off."

"So why did you want me?"

"Why? I don't really know why. It was just something about you, something hidden deep within your eyes. I saw a flare of resentment towards your master. A spark of independence that was trapped, forced to watch and feel all these things happening and wanting to fight back each and every time. You weren't just some brain washed fool that let people push him around. You were strong. Stronger and more put together than any other. I needed to see that again and I knew that the man was the same that my father bought his other slaves from so I decided that the only way I'd ever see you again is by getting my father to win you."

"So you got me because you liked me for something you believed you saw in me. You didn't get me for my-" I paused for a second, bringing my right hand to my left shoulder, looked away at the ground to my left, switched the wait of my body to my left foot, tapping the tip of my right foot on the floor, and said in a quieter and shier voice, "my body?"

"Yeah I did. Well any way, in a non-related topic I'll leave my father a note telling him all the dos and don'ts I've told you. I will also write a list for you."

"OK. I can't read well so keep it simple please."

"OK. Oh by the way. We're going to have to sleep together."

"Huh!?!"

"Oh no! I didn't mean like that! I meant like sleep in the same bed. It's not too big either. It's only meant for one person. So we might have to squeeze or maybe even cuddle even. Well any ways I'll go change in the bathroom. I want you to find something to wear to bed and change yourself. The bathroom is the third door down the hall to the right, so if you need to go to the bathroom during the night you know where to go. Your welcome to any of my clothes, at least until I take you to get you your own."

"Really? Do I really get my own clothes?"

"Of course. I'll even get you a chest to put them in."

"Ulrich."

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"Heh, thanks Odd." He walked to the door. Right before he left. He looked back. "I'll be back. Get dressed for bed." He stepped out and closed the door tight behind him. After he left I looked all around finally I spotted a short white table like thing with two drawers with single white wooden knobs in the center of each for handles. I pulled open the top finding t-shirts, and tank tops. Some of them looked a little small for him. These are the ones I looked at. After a minute I found a nice red t-shirt. I still had to find a pair of bottoms I liked. I opened the bottom to find various things. This drawer was filled with socks of many colors and designs, boxers, underwear, pajama bottoms, and a couple of bathrobes. I started to rifle through the drawer. In the end I settled for a pair of orange boxers. I slipped out of the hot, sweaty jumpsuit as fast as I possibly could. I slipped into my boxers just in time for Ulrich to enter in a white tank top and green boxers. "You're **still** getting dressed."

"Mhm," I hummed as I slipped the shirt over my head. "So I took a while to choose what I was gonna wear, I mean it's not like these are **my** clothes," I said, mumbling, "I've never actually had any clothes I could call my own."

"What'd ya say?"

"Um, um… nothing, I said nothing. Heh heh heh…"

"Oh no I heard what you said and what I say to that is you can get as much stuff as you want and whatever you want when I take you shopping tomorrow."

"Huh? R-really?"

"Uh-huh. I already convinced my father to let me take his credit card."

"Wow… thanks… oh bye the way. Can I keep these? There comfy."

"Um…Sure, why not. They're to small on me any ways."

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I shouted. Out of pear joy and gratefulness I hugged him.

"No problem. Now could you do me a favor and GET OFF!"

"Oh uh sure sorry heh heh heh… sorry."

"Ah it's fine. Now come on let's get to bed it's getting late and I need some sleep if I'm ever gonna pass my math test tomorrow."

"Ok," I said. He climbed into bed and I got in after him. After a couple minutes of struggling to lay side by side we finally gave up and got into the spoons position with Ulrich in the back. It was actually really comfortable to just cuddle up to some one when they had no intention of doing anything to you. After a few minutes we were both comfortable with having to sleep like this. I swear though I think right before I went unconscious I felt warm, strong, gentle arms curl around my torso.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

SO! HOW'D YA LIKE IT! I cant believe I'm actually gonna do this. Oh well. I guess I need some more attention and people are getting bored with my other story, You Me And My Love and probably mad about chapter 4 so heh heh heh… I thought I would make up for the whole Ulrich almost beating Odd into a coma. Ok so any ways review plz I need at LEAST one to go on. So I love you all. Well I guess until next time.


	2. Boring Mornings And New Clothes

Sorry this took so long I hope this will satisfy your taste buds sorry I have been a bit… distracted as of late with exams and all. Over all it was a bad week. Heh heh heh… any ways make this last cause you never know how long I might take. Any ways hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Boring Mornings And New Clothes**

The sun gleamed into my eyes from in-between the cracks in the blinds. I was covered up in blankets. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was and to recall the events of yesterday. I looked at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table to the right of me. It took me a minute to realize that Ulrich wasn't there any more. 'Holy mackerel I knew I slept late but 'til noon! That's ridiculous!' I got out of bed and was about to run to the door when I spotted a not standing opened slightly on the top of the small dresser I had gotten the t-shirt and h from. I picked it up and read it:

_**Odd,**_

_**Feel free to look through my closet and drawers for something to wear. Don't worry about my father telling you to do anything. I already talked to him and gave him very specific rules I gave you to follow to follow. I also asked him if I could bring you to school with me and he agreed so starting tomorrow you will officially be attending my school with me as a student. Be ready to go when I get home because I have little time and like 3 projects I have to finish before tomorrow. Oh and for peat sake take a shower or a bath or SOMETHING! You smell like something crawled up your butt and die! And make sure to use soap and shampoo. Well I got to dash. Be back around 3:00,**_

_**Ulrich**_

'What? I'm going to school, but why? Why would he want me to go to school? I'd learn to read and write. I could easily escape and become a free man. Does he really trust me that much? Maybe he isn't a bad guy… NO, NO! Remember what happened last time you started to trust one of your master's! HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU! This one will be no different. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was this cursed slavery put on me? What did I do wrong? Why was I the one to get the curse of never being able to trust, to feel, or even to really be a human being? It just isn't fair!' all the sudden I noticed there was a slight draft. Looked over my shoulder and noticed that though the binds were shut the window was open. 'Well he told me to be ready to go so I better get going. I don't want that shock collar back on. He said he wouldn't but that didn't stop any of the other's from doing things they said they wouldn't.' I walked to the bathroom and went over to the shower/bath. I got out of my boxers and t-shirt and turned the water on cold. It was the only temperature we were allowed to use when we were allowed to shower IF we were allowed to shower. I stepped under the cold water and began my shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After repeating use of the soap, shampoo, and conditioner 13 times I finally was able to get all the built up grease and grime off of me. 'Wow I never realized I was this white before.' I was currently back in Ulrich's room looking for something that fit me from his closet. All I could find was a pink t-shirt, a belt, and a really baggy pair of blue jeans. 'Heh, good thing I found the belt, hope he doesn't mind too much…' I quickly slipped into the clothes; I had kept the boxers on because they were actually pretty comfortable. The shirt I had used last night I neatly folded and put on top of the clothes box. I walked over to the bed and started to make it look nice and neat. It is sort of a habit I developed while 'working' for my last master. After I finished that all there was left to do was lie down and think. 'Hmm… I wonder if he is seriously going to take me out shopping for clothes… I mean I know he gave me some of his but still… it'd really suck if he got my hopes up just so he could crush them. I guess I'll just have to hope he isn't lying. He really doesn't seem that bad but some of them don't 'til they gain your trust. I don't know whether to trust him or not. My heart says yes but my brain says no… I guess I'll just have to do what I usually do ignore them both and just follow my gut. Ok so if he really does take me out shopping what color clothes should I get… purple sounds nice heh… purple and pink. That should make a statement. Heh heh heh.' Suddenly I heard a small barking dog and next thing I know I see a dog run right into Ulrich's room jump on the bed and settle down. I sat up and just stared at the dog at the edge of the bed. Such a simple-minded creature trained since a young age to do mans biddings. I slowly brought my hand down on the dogs fur. It didn't seem to mind so I pet it and then again and again until I was just petting the fur calmly. "Hey little fella'. My name's Odd. What's your name?"

"Well nice to meet you Odd my name is Kiwi," said a rather annoying voice coming from the direction of the door. Ulrich. "Heh heh heh," he laughed. "I see you met my dog. He's a handful all right. So I see you're ready to go." He came over and smelled my hair. "Yep you cleaned your self up and I must say you look simply marvelous. Heh and you smell good to boot. Well any ways we better go I have about tree hours so if we are going to do this. Any ways I have spare pair of old white shoes somewhere around here. Heh… I forgot they got a bit torn after kiwi decided to attack them but they whould hold at least 'til we can reach the shoe store. Um… Hey Odd are you ok?"

"Uh-Um- Y-y-yeah I'm fine. I guess I kinda zoned ehahahahaha." 'I can't believe it. He is actually taking me shopping… DAMN! Why is he making it hard for me not to trust him? I know it's all just a trick like every time. He just seems so kind and considerate. So truthful and he just seems so-so… PERFECT! Hmmmmm… I guess I'll just have to keep my wits and make sure I don't allow myself to trust him. I can't go through that again. It's worse than any physical scar I got in my life.'

"You sure you seem kinda depressed. Did my father do something? If he did something to you if he even laid a single finger on you he is so dead!"

"No, nothing like that. When do we sir."

"Hey I asked you not to call me things like that."

"Sorry. I just am so used to saying it. If you really want me to I guess I could call you by your name but…"

"Wow. You really have been a slave for way to long. Fine I guess I can live with sir just don't ever call me master."

"Ok sir. As you wish." 'I better keep the formalities. Calling him by name is just too hard. If I keep it at this level then at least I can keep some of my emotional boundaries up.'

"I swear I'm going to break you of your obeying habit by the end of a month. Well any ways we can leave as soon as you're ready."

"Okay. I'm ready when every you are sir."

"AH! Ok lets get going then." With that my rather boring morning was over. Now how about my after noon.

lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololo

Yeah um sorry I wanted to post so I could keep your attention. I was going to do the mall part to which for the sake of this story I hope turns out better. Heh heh heh… yeah any ways don't give up on it yet. Hey at least I did something that contributed to the story with what odd was thinking. Yeah I thought I'd give some insight on the tortures it is to be odd, or a slave in general, in this story. So yeah I will try and keep it real but also keep it moving. Any ways… REVIEW!


	3. MANY New Clothes

Author: Okay lovelies. I'm back, and hopefully a little bit more dedicated to my stories, as well as being a better writer for you. Now, in this next on slaught of Replies I hope I can get, I would like to take a poll from you guys. I will write this chapter as I have written the rest. In first person. I want you, along with any other goods or bads you would like to add, let me know if you think I should continue this in first person, or from third person view. If you say first person then that's the form I'll stick with. The next chapter will be in Ulrich's point of view, at the request of a reader. The poll will end when I post the next chapter, and depending on what you say, after the next chapter I will continue the story in that fashion, assuming I do continue. Oh, also, at some point I think I a going to go ahead and redo the previous chapters. I realized that what I wrote didn't make sense at times, like the fact that Odd read the note, and then freaked out because he didn't know how to read or write. THat was just bad authoring on my part, sort of. Especially once I realized that he said he could read a little in the chapter before. I really need to make up my mind. :P Give me a break though. I was, what... 15 at the time? I also want to adjust Odds personality so it can be consistent with this next chapters, and to an extent, the ending of the seconds chapter. Anyways, I'll let you know when I've done that. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The car ride to the mall wasn't quiet, but I didn't really say much. Ulrich did most of the talking. I just listened silently, nodding every once in a while. He said this and that, talking about what kinds of clothes he thought would look good on me, how I needed a hair cut, kids at school. I almost felt like he was talking to a friend rather than something he owned. I'm not really sure how long it took us to get there. I had never had a very good sense of time, not that it would help. I had no reason to keep track of the time. I simply went where my current owner told me when he told to go there. I didn't even know how to spell my own name.

I looked out the window as the vehicle stopped, looking at the massive building. I thought I'd remembered being there once before. I couldn't really be sure. If I had it'd only been once or twice, and it uld have been a long time ago. I waited until I was told to follow and got out, following Ulrich. I went into deep thought, my feet carrying me by themselves. It wasn't until we were at the entrance that Ulrich brought my attention back to him. "Huh?" I asked.

Ulrich just smiled, chuckling. "I said, You aren't much of a conversation guy, are you, Odd?"

"Uh... No. sorry, Mister Ulrich. I'm meant to be seen and not heard, unless spoken to of course." Ulrich didn't make a comment to that. I think he'd realized that telling me not to wasn't doing much. Something told me however that he wasn't done trying to 'fix' me.

"I think I prefered sir," he commented. "Mister makes me feel old. Anyways, guess that's okay. I'm usually not much for talking either. I think you'll notice that at school."

"May I ask a question..." I paused. "Sir." I didn't to upset him.

"Shoot."

"Why do you want me to go to school? I probably won't understand any of it. I... I can't read," he admitted.

"I figured you couldn't. I explained to my dad that I want a competant slave though. I'm going to hire a private tutor for you. Two, actually. One for math, and one for english. I have a couple in mind around our age."

"Oh," was all I said in response, my question answered.

We were a good ways into the mall now. I dared to look around a little. The place ha quite a few people in it, but it wasn't really crowded. I heard some music playing a store. I believe it was rock. What I didn't realize was that Ulrich had changed direction. I had to make a small run to catch up to him, having a moment in which fear bolted through me. I just brushed it off, telling myself it was because I knew I couldn't take care of myself. "Here,let's start in here," he said. I followed him in. He led me into the mens section of clothing, and I had to mentally sigh, glad that I wasn't going to be forced into woman's clothing. He just stood there though, watching me as though he was waiting for something. "Well?"

I gave him a confused look. "What's wrong, sir?"

"Aren't you going to look around? Find something you like?"

"You aren't just going to choose something for me to wear?"

"No, that's your job. You have to pick. I'm not going to make all your decisions for you."

I paused, waiting for more. When none came I decided to dare another question. "What should I get then?"

"I dunno. Just look at the clothes. You see something you like then get it."

"Yes, sir." I bit my bottom lip, nibbling it a bit, nervous. What happened if Ulrich didn't like it? I went through the clothes, finding a simple pink shirt, some what like the one I wore. I picked it off the rack, showing it to him. He just smiled gently, giving a small nod. I continued to look through, pulling out this and that, seeing similar reactions. He seemed to be just letting me get whatever I wanted. Every so often I would worry about a decision, or decide I didn't like something and put it back. Making decisions was nerve wracking. I had to keep second guessing myself and worrying. He stopped me though when I had a pair of shorts, two pairs of jears and four shirts.

"That's enough for now. We still have plenty of places to visit, and we're on a schedule. If there is something you really liked either grab it now or wait until we're done looking and we can back back after it." I nodded. He then moved a little more towards me. He removed a couple of items from te pile, then checked something inside the pants and shirt I wore. He looked for a second, pulling out the items again, placing them on the pile of clothes I held. "You have to make sure they fit you," he explained. We went through the check out line, and I carried the bags. He led me from store to store, and I was a little surprised by the variety in the building. Each place had a unique style and smell to it. It was strange.

After a couple of hours we exited the building, meeting up with the car that had brought us. By this time the bags were quite heavy. I had ended up getting twenty three shirts, fourteen pairs of pants of varying styles and colors, twelve long sleeved shirt, a couple packages of socks, three belts, six long sleeved shirts, some underwear, some of each of the three main varieties so I could figure out what I liked, according to Ulrich anyways, four pairs of shoes, a jacket, two pairs of pajama bottoms, one long for cold nights, and one that were more like gym shorts. I felt like it was to much, but one time when I saw how much I'd gotten already and tried to put things back, but Ulrich wouldn't let me. He'd even taken some of the bags from me when he saw I was struggling. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" he questioned.

I looked at him, confused. What did he mean by fun? We hadn't really done anything. "I suppose, if you think it was." I personally had found it petrifying.

"Aww, loosen up Odd. We're alone." Ulrich was keeping the window between the front and back of the car closed so they could have their privacy. He sighed when there wasn't really any reaction but more confusion. "Look, why don't you change into your pajamas when we get back. It's a bit after six, and we aren't going anywhere anyways," he said. "I've got work to do, but I'll get you something to eat first. I forgot this morning. Did you eat?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm used to no eating," I told him. "You don't have to worry about feeding me, sir. I think I should be fine for a day or two."

He got this stern look on his face. "You're eating," he told him. "I want you on a regular diet from now on."I just sat there silently, staring down. "Hey, look at me," he ordered. I hesitated, but I did look up. "Remember what I told you?"

"Look you in the eye when we're talking," I repeated.

"That's right. I have my reasons for saying that."

"Sorry, sir."

He just rolled his eyes. We soon arrived on the estate, and I got out when Ulrich did, retriving the bags. We brought them into the room, setting the bags in the corner. "Now you find something to put on. I'll be back in a few minutes." He then left, leaving me alone in the room. I simply did as told, putting on an orange pair of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. I stood, waiting. Ulrich returned with a plate of food in his hand. He set it on the bed. "Eat wherever you want. I'm going to be over there working on some projects," he said, pointing a long desk with a computer on one side, printer on the other, and a bare area where there was plenty of room to work on that the night was farely uneventful.

I was amazed by the amount of food I was given. I normally only got table scraps. I'd never gotten food like it. My favorite part were the chips. I'd been aloud to have them before, but only because they were stale. I scarfed the meal down, afraid if I took to long it would be taken away, and when I was done I felt fuller than I'd ever felt before. It felt... Good. It was late by the time Ulrich was finished, dragging me to bed, though I had tried to convince him to let him sleep on the floor. I didn't fight hard though. I basically asked if I could sleep on the floor, making it sound like it was so I wouldn't inconvienience him. He didn't let me though, actually thanking me for asking, and soon we were in bed, me layig in Ulrich's protective arms again, listening to his slow breath, thinking about what school would be like until I fell asleep.

* * *

I'm not sure how that turned out. I know, I know. As the chapter go on Odd is becoming more and more shelled. The truth is, my writing skills just developed more. Hopefully he'll start coming out of his shell more in the chapters to come. I think I might have Ulrich and his friends be against slavery, and maybe have one of them pose as an educated slave to give Odd some one to talk to to help him be brought out more. Anyways, please review, and I'll try to reply. Even though my update history might not show it, I really do love you all. Bye~!


	4. Inside Ulrich's Mind

As stated before this chapter will be posted in the point of view of... *drumrolls* Ulrich! This may happen again, it may

not. Either way it shouldn't matter. I'll try to give you the heads up when I do though. Anyways, all the notes I have for

this one. Have fun!

* * *

I've always woken up early. It's a simple habit drilled into me by my parents when I was still young. I still set my alarm to

the same time I did back then, but I always wake up an hour before it. It's annoying sometimes, but it's my routine. The past

couple of days I haven't minded it though. It gave me time to just lay there and hold the blond beauty that slept had been

sleeping in my arms, taking in his unique scent. The truth was, since the second I saw Odd I was in love with him, or at

least I believe that's what I'm feeling. I know I've complained about how he acts quite a bit, but it's only because I know

that underneath that shell he's developed to make it easier to obey, there is just another regular person. A wonderful one at

that. There was defiance beneath his mask, and I knew that that's what would be the key to unlocking the boy I knew to be

inside him, hiding. I needed to set that person free.

Not many people knew that about me. Me being gay. Homosexual. As in, I like guys and not girls. It's not like I hide it or

anything. No one ever suspects me to swing that way though, and so no one ever asks. Even with all the girls I've turned

down. I've even turned down the most popular girl in school, Sissy. Repeatedly in fact, but she doesn't seem to get the hint

that I'm just not interested. Anyways, I digress.

I continued to look down, stroking the soft blond hair, befuddled by the purple spot that lay in it. I'd thought it was just

dye when I first saw Odd, put there to attract attention to him, but I soon realized it grew naturally. I smiled, pleased by

it. Another oddity, another unique piece to the puzzle. Just one more thing to love about him. I sighed. Every so often I'd

feel bad for the younger, for how he had to act in front of people. At my own command even, not that it seemed my command in

that regard seemed to do much. I wouldn't have ordered it either if I didn't believe it for his own protection, especially

from my dad. If he figured out what I was trying to do, it wouldn't be good for Odd. It just wasn't right. Slavery was just

so screwed up. I plan to get in a position of power and lead people into ending it. Now I would have a driver to, an

inspiration. Odd.

I carefully removed myself from the boy, whom I found out cuddled closer in his sleep in the pursuit of warmth. Once free I

stood up, fixing the blanket over what I suppose amounts to being my crush, however strange it may have been to have a crush

on something you technically owned. I kissed him on his fore head before heading to the shower. All I knew at this point was

that me, as a master, was getting no where fast. Odd seemed to trust me, but didn't want to. I didn't want to order him to do

anything. That was my first priority: assure him it was okay to make decisions around me. Thoughts on how to pull off finding

a slave with a kind master and enough self confidence to help Odd open up and grow rather than just shrink more into himself.

There were none, simple as that. Then how?

About half an hour later I got out of the shower. I had been so lost in thought, most of my time was just spent standing

under the water. Odd was still sleeping when I walked in. I wasn't really surprised. I figured he would be. I got dressed,

not worried whether he would wake up or not. I decided to let him sleep a bit longer, getting breakfast so I could have time

to make him something special for his first day of school.

* * *

Okay. Sorry About that being a short one. I wanted to really capture Odd's first reactions and all. Anyways, I hope you

enjoyed my basic perception of what was going on in Ulrich's head. I plan to have more of these, and I also hope that the

next chapter will be longer. Well, review and stuff. Leave suggestions on what you think should happen and stuff like that.

You might not have gotten this glimpse if midnight-lady123123 hadn't requested it. Also, I'd like to thank lyokoyaoi for

bringing this to my attention again. With out him none of this would be going on right now. Until next time. 3


	5. Yet Another Morning

Okay, so we're back in Odd's POV. We're just continuing from the same morning as we ended. That's really all I have to say about this piece of the puzzle. Enjoy?

* * *

I woke up to a gentle shaking, sitting up slowly, groaning. My eyes opened wearily, peeling apart some what hard. "Ulrich?" I questioned, not awake enough to consider the fact I just used his first name. If I had been I probably would have flinched, expecting to be back handed.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," the mentioned announced in a soft voice. "I want you to grab a shower before school. Have to get you to look your best for the first day." He smiled that gentle smile that made me want to trust him.

"Another shower?" I questioned, confused slightly. I was never allowed to keep this clean.

"Yes, another shower. Oh, and leave the door cracked. I need to brush my teeth still."

"Yes, sir." A frown appeared on Ulrich's lips at the words. Odd didn't understand. Why did master Ulrich get so displeased when he called him this? And even more so, why didn't he make him stop if he hated it so much? It made me feel a twinge of regret, but I pushed it away, reminding myself what the price of trust was. I got out of the bed. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it," he replied. I just nodded walking out, heading straight to the bathroom, rubbing the sleepy crud out of my eyes. I got into the shower, putting the water on freezing once again, bathing under the familiar cold stream of water. I took my time, suspecting I would regret it, but choosing the punishment over the confusion that came with my new master's strange behavior. I didn't even hear the quiet creak of the door when he walked in. I had been fantasizing about freedom at the time. I didn't hear the water running, or the foot steps drawing near until the curtain suddenly were yanked open. I let out a quiet yelp of surprise, covering my most private bit with my hands. I was blushing madly, not looking up for a second.

"S-Sir," I stuttered calmly. "May I help you?" Was he... Blushing? He still had that same cool, calm, unfazed expression. I decided I was just seeing things, brushing it off. He looked from me, to the shower head. After a second he just cleared his throat, reaching his hand into the spray. It flinched away.

"For god sakes Odd!" he shouted, upset about something. I flinched away out of reflex. He calmed immediately. "Why are you showering in cold water?"

"B-Because hot water is expensive. A thing only for those who pay for the water," I responded, quoting the master that taught him this.

This didn't stop Ulrich from reaching over and readjusting it. "Well I won't have any more of that. Jeez, the last thing I need right now is for you to get a cold you block head." He spoke with out any tone at all. It didn't sound joyous or vehement. Friendly or Hostile. He slid the curtain back shut. "I better not catch you doing it again," he warned, going back to, from the sounds of it, brushing his teeth.

"Sorry, sir." I looked to the water, slowly uncovering my self, glad to be hidden by the protective curtain. I did not stand under the steam of water at the moment. I wasn't sure what to expect. I'd not had a warm shower in such a long time, and it had rarely been pleasurable. Cautiously I stuck my hand in, pulling my hand away, not because it was to hot. Actually, it was quite pleasurable. If anything the reaction was because it was unexpected. I slowly moved under it, closing my eyes. A groan of pleasure slipped from my throat as the warm waters hit me, running down my body. It was such a nice feeling, I almost didn't want to leave.

After a minute reality caught back up with me as Master Ulrich shouted at me to dress once I was done, and I replied with the normal, "Yes, sir," opening my eyes and beginning to wash. Soon the shower ended and I stepped out. There was a white towel on the sink counter and I grabbed it, drying myself and wrapping it around my waist. I walked back to the room where there were two piles of clothes. They were both mine, so why were there two out? Did he want me to pick...? The more time I spent communicating with the brunette the less I understood him. I guess that wasn't what I was bought to do however, but all that had happened to me since I'd gotten here was I'd gotten showered with gifts and leniency. What was my purpose here? They were fucking with my head. I glanced from one to the other, choosing the outfit to the left. It was a green long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt on top of it with a plain pair of blue jeans. I put on the socks, walking out, finding I definitely liked wearing boxers. They were really loose and comfy. I walked out into the kitchen in search of Ulrich to find him placing a single plate of food out. "You look like you're a wonderful cook, sir," I said, to let my presence be know.

He smiled at me. "Oh, thanks. Hey, you're looking nice. Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast?" he suggested to me, and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I made you break fast."

"You did?" That through me for a loop. He'd made ME breakfast? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Not that I was a particularly good cook. I just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Yeah, now come on, sit down."

Cautiously I followed the order, feeling as though I were about to walk into a trap. I picked up my fork, looking at him, expecting for something terrible to happen. Nothing. He just gave me that smile again, and I began to eat. When I was about half way through the meal he spoke up. "So, you like it?"

I nodded, looking him the eye, with difficulty. "Yes. It's really amazing." What I wanted to do was yell that I loved it, but I knew better than that. "It's the best food I've ever been given. Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "Good. I'm glad you like it. Sit still for a second," he said, walking behind me. I felt nervous. The worst things ran through my head, nearly positive that this was where he killed me. I felt him grasp my hair, tugging at it... And then it was over. I looked back at him. "There, now your hair won't be in your face all day. I think I'm going to give you a hair cut when we get home. You need one." He'd pulled my hair back into a pony tail with a black hair tie. I looked in a near by reflective surface. I thought it looked kind of strange, but didn't say a thing. "Now, hurry up and finish eating. We have to hurry to..." The door bell rang, and I moved to get it. A firm hand kept me in place the second I moved though. "I'll be right back. You just keep eating." Nervously I obeyed. I heard some chatter across the house, and a few minutes later when I finally finished my food two new people, along with Ulrich, walked in. There was a girl with pink hair he was almost sure had to be dyed, and a blond with glasses. Both were taller than him. He'd always been short, and svelte, a word he'd learned from a previous master. One held himself with not much confidence, and the other held herself like a normal teenage girl. "Odd, this is Aelita Hopper, and her slave, Jeremy Belpois. Jeremy is highly educated for a slave. He'll be helping you with your mathematics and your reading from here on out. We will meet down town at a cafe every day for three hours with Aelita and Jeremy for your tutoring."

Something was different about Ulrich. Colder. More demanding, and then I suddenly remembered my order, casting my gaze down. I stood, bowing, gaze on the floor. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hopper, Jeremy. You're looking quite lovely today miss." She smiled.

"You may rise," she said, smiling, obviously pleased by this. "I have generously agreed to allow my handsome Jeremy here to use that noggin of his for something besides my home work, assuming he still gets it done in the end."

"Yes, Mistress Hopper," he replied. "Of course."

"Did I say you could speak?" he asked in a sharp tone. He was silent. "Good. Now, Ulrich, we must be going, so gather your things and let's go."

"Right. Come on Odd," he said, waving for him to follow. He led him to the room, closing the door behind them. He smiled.

"That was great odd."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad I did well." He grabbed his red crocs he'd been bought, slipping them on. They were actually pretty comfortable, though he didn't realize that they didn't go with his out fit at all.

"Um... Odd, I think you should wear the black ones," he said.

"Why's that?" he asked, a frown accidentally slipping to his face, but the quickly covered his mouth. Ulrich just smiled and chuckled.

"Because your out fit is dark and it clashes," he explained. "Just humor me?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, sir," I stuttered, not able to change my shoes fast enough in my fear.

"Calm down," he said, and I slowed down to show more physical calm, though mentally I was still worried. I tied the shoes, standing up, and he seemed happy with the finished product. He then pulled something that was a dark purple color out. "Here. This is yours too," he said, handing me the dark purple bag. I looked at it for a moment before slipping it on, muttering a quiet thank you.

"Should I carry yours too?" I asked, looking at his green back pack that looked fairly old and faded in places.

"No, that's fine. It's kind of heavy. If any one asks though, you weren't carrying it because you simply couldn't lift it." I nodded.

"Yes sir."

Then there was a call from the kitchen from Aelita. "Ulrich! What is taking you so long! Let's go!"

"Coming!" He smiled at me and then we left the room, walking out to join her. Not much longer after that we were on our way to school.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I felt bad after the disappointing Ulrich chapter, so I decided to write this to compensate for size. Hope it turned out well! Comment please! Next update will be... You know, whenever I finish, but comment are always fun. I get excited whenever I get them... Well... Toodles!


End file.
